beyondtwosoulsfandomcom-20200222-history
Epilogue
Epilogue is the final (chronologically the twenty-seventh) chapter in Beyond: Two Souls. Synopsis Jodie finishes her story. "Life" After choosing to be alive, it is shown that Jodie has moved to a small cabin in the woods. There, it is shown that Aiden's separation from her has began to erase her memories, and she writes her entire life down on paper, thus beginning the storytelling of the game. Jodie, still heartbroken about Aiden, cries every night and monologues about the fact that both of them wanted to no longer be tethered, and yet she's never been more miserable. Jodie can either choose to stay alone, or live with either Tuesday and Zoey, Jay or Ryan. These are the following consequences: Alone After discussing with Ryan that she can't see the future ahead with him, she lives back in the city and realizes that entities are living with us everyday and that she can't live a normal life. When watching TV, the lights and TV flash and Aiden writes on the TV screen: "STILL HERE" telling her that he's still looking after her, despite being no longer tethered. As she monologues, a scene where entities are shown flooding into the human world is shown, with Jodie alone preparing for battle, presumably with Aiden invisibly accompanying her. Zoey After discussing with Ryan that she can't see the future ahead with him, she returns to her homeless friend's new unit. After they meet and greet her in amazement, she meets Zoey as a baby. As she monologues, a scene where entities are shown flooding into the human world is shown, with Jodie and a now grown up Zoey preparing for battle. This is the only ending that Aiden's presence is not shown, though it is implied that he is there, like most of the other endings. Jay After discussing with Ryan that she can't see the future ahead with him, she visits Jay and Cory's house again with the motorbike they gave her. After Jay and Jodie make love, Jodie wakes up crying but Aiden writes on the mirror: "STILL HERE" telling her that he's still looking after her, despite no longer being tethered. Aiden's presence delights Jodie. In the end, a scene where entities are shown flooding into the human world is shown, with Jodie alone preparing for battle. Ryan After discussing with Ryan that a future with him is her only real choice, she and Ryan try to move as far away as possible from her former life. She does send Cole a letter with a drawing from a little princess in a pink dress. Jodie monologues about how she and Ryan pretend none of the events ever happened, trying to live a normal life. As Ryan starts a fire on an unknown island, Jodie walks to the beach shore and begins to miss Aiden again. Suddenly, a coconut is rolled to Jodie's foot, and writing forms on the sand: "STILL HERE" telling her that he's still looking after her, despite no longer being tethered. Jodie lays down overjoyed, and the garbled words 'I love you' are heard from Aiden. As she monologues about her nightmares, a scene where entities are shown flooding into the human world is shown, with Jodie preparing for battle, presumably with Aiden invisibly accompanying her. "Beyond" If Jodie chooses to enter the Beyond, she enters an ethereal world where she can become anything she wants. She describes it as infinite space that she's only explored a speck of it. She does not mention of Aiden at all, though they are both in the Infraworld and Aiden's spirit is seen at one point. Back in the human world, Ryan finds Jodie's dead body and cries, desperately pleading her to wake up. From the Infraworld she visits the people that she cares about, visiting Ryan and Tuesday's family, and makes her presence known to Cole, who she is the closest to, writing faintly on his computer "Little Princess Still Here". She says that she wants to tell them she's okay and embrace them, but she must make do with being an invisible, transparent being. The scene cuts to Zoey, who is staring at the apartment wall alone. It is implied that Jodie links herself to Zoey, but is not restrained to her, being able to see 'faraway places' that Aiden would not normally have been able to with his restricted link. Zoey is told to not tell anyone about her connection and to not be afraid of the monsters that come out at night. In her nightmares, Zoey monologues that "the voice" is preparing her for what's to come. She is shown one last time from a cliff, staring at a rift as entities ravage the world, thinking that she'll never be alone again. Death If Jodie dies before even reaching the condenser (by failing the QTE's when she is attacked by the dangerous entities), the world will be shown burning and fragmented in darkness as it is taken over by the Infraworld. Jodie monologues that there is nothing left and that her soul now floats aimlessly in the destruction while forced to reflect on her failures forever. Paths *Path #1 **Wandered the Infraworld **Chose Ryan **Chose Jay **Chose Zoey **Chose to stay alone Trophies *All Endings... - Saw all endings (Beyond, Alone, Zoey, Jay, and Ryan). *Saved All - Saved every character that could be saved. *Together Till the End - Finish the game in Duo Mode (PS3 + Phone). *The End - Unlocks when you first finish the game, cannot be missed. *Explorer - Found all the bonuses (Use Aiden to spot the blue aura on the ground of certain places). *A Better World - Let every possible character die and choose Beyond (you must play from Homeless all the way to Black Sun, you can't skip a chapter). *Entities Master - Defeat all the evil entities in First Night and The Condenser chapters. *Never Alone - Start at least one romance. *Uncontrollable - Took every opportunity to be evil as Aiden. *Two Souls - Launched a scene in Duo Mode. Category:Chapters